Galaktisches Imperium
Datei:Logo Galaktisches Imperium.jpg Das Galaktische Imperium - in der gegenwärtigen Zeit auch bekannt als Neues Imperium, Fel-Imperium oder schlicht Imperium - ist eine Fraktion in der Galaxis. Entstanden aus dem ersten Galaktischen Imperium unter Imperator Palpatine, steht das reformierte Imperium unter der Herrschaft der Kaiser der Fel-Dynastie. Geschichte thumb|left|Imperator Roan Fel und seine Garde (v.l.n.r.: Ganner Krieg, Roan Fel, Sigel Dare, Antares Draco). Das Imperium aus Palpatines Zeiten ist tot. Obwohl es immer noch nostalgische Anhänger gibt, hat sich das Imperium reformiert. Es ist immer noch eine Diktatur. Es ist immer noch militaristisch. Aber es ist humaner geworden. Großmoff Jagged Fel, der 41 NSY an die Macht kam, initiierte irgendwann das "Sieg ohne Krieg"-Programm. Es sollte das Ansehen des Imperiums in der Galaxis aufbessern. Mit dem Programm einher ging die so genannte Imperiale Mission. Die Missionäre gründeten überall in der Galaxis Missionen und halfen unzähligen Planeten, sich von den Zerstörungen des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges zu erholen. Nichtmenschen wurde erlaubt, in den Streitkräften zu dienen - etwa als Sturmtruppen. Admiral Sha Dun, ein Kel Dor, ist der ranghöchste nichtmenschliche Offizier im Militär des Imperiums. Dies führte schließlich dazu, dass Jagged Fel zum ersten Imperator nach Palpatine gewählt wurde. Als Fel I. '''begründetete er eine Blutlinie, die in dritter Generation in '''Roan Fel '''mündete. '''Marasiah Fel, seine Tochter, soll eines Tages das Erbe ihres Vaters antreten. Doch der Imperator herrscht nicht absolut. Der Rat der Moffs, ein Beratergremium, steht dem Imperator bei. Das wieder erstandene Imperium auf Bastion machte die Yuuzhan Vong für das Scheitern des Ossus-Projekts verantwortlich. Als die Galaktische Allianz die Vong in Schutz nahm, erklärte der Imperator Roan Fel '''der Allianz den Krieg. Drei Jahre erbitterter Kämpfe folgten. Viele Welten der Allianz saßen den Krieg aus oder traten dem Imperium bei. Die Allianz verlor immer mehr Boden. thumb|right|Die Sith - erst Verbündete und später Eroberer des Imperiums (v.l.n.r.: Darth Stryfe, Darth Krayt, Darth Talon, Darth Maladi). Bereits nach einem Jahr der Kämpfe offenbarten sich die Verbündeten des Imperiums. Ein neuer Orden der Sith tauchte auf und verbündete sich offen mit den Imperialen Streitkräften. Roan Fel hielt seine Ritter auf Abstand zu den Kämpfen. Die Sith überrannten viele Stellungen der Galaktischen Allianz. Das neue Imperium gewann schließlich den Krieg in der Schlacht von Caamas und besetzte Coruscant. Die Galaktische Allianz war geschlagen. Doch auch das neue Imperium bröckelte: Der Dunkle Lord der Sith '''Darth Krayt riss kurz nach Ende des Sith-Imperialen Kriegs die Macht durch einen Staatsstreich an sich. Aber Imperator Roan Fel überlebte und begann damit, die ihm loyalen Streitkräfte um sich zu scharen - darunter auch Fels Jedi-Leibwächter, die Imperialen Ritter. Fel rüstet sich für seinen Aufstand gegen Darth Krayt. Rollenspiel Die Fraktion des Imperiums ist eine von mehreren Spielfraktionen der Star Wars Rollenspiel Allianz und vereint alle Rollenspielgruppen mit einem imperialen Hintergrund. Imperiales Gebiet Da es immer wieder zu Diskussionen kommt, welche Welten eigentlich im Imperialen Raum liegen und welche nichtmenschlichen Rassen sich damit zur (Nicht-)Spielercharaktererstellung anbieten, ist eine solche öffentlich zugängliche Liste sehr sinnvoll. Es folgen Heimatwelten von nichtmenschlichen Völkern im Imperialen Raum nach den Grenzen um 40 NSY. *von Endex: Entymal *von Muunilinst: Muun (San Hills Rasse!) *von Brodo Asogi: Kinder des Grünen Planeten (E.T.s Rasse!) *von Yaga Minor: Yagai *von Kalee und aus dem Abbaji-System: Kaleesh (Grievous' Rasse!) und Huk/Yam'rii *von Mygeeto: Lurmen *von Gravlex Med: Anx *von Dantooine: Dantari *von Akuria II: Akurianer *von Moltok: Ho'Din und Makurth *aus dem Uba-System: Ubese (Boushhs Rasse!) *von Iridonia: Zabrak (Darth Mauls und Eeth Koths Rasse!) *von Glee Anselm: Anselmi und Nautolaner (Kit Fistos Rasse!) *von Dorin: Dor Kel Dor (Plo Koons Rasse!) Dass das Imperium sich bis 127 NSY weiterhin ausdehnte, ist vor allem dem sogenannten Sieg-ohne-Krieg-Programm von Jagged Fel zu verdanken. Mit dessen Hilfe gewann das Imperium viele Systeme durch diplomatische Mittel, unter anderem über den humanitären Beistand im Angesicht der Schäden des Yuuzhan Vong-Krieges von 25 bis 29 NSY. An der Stelle können wir nur annehmen, welche Planeten sich dem Imperium anschlossen. Es gibt allerdings eine Karte zum Jahr 137 NSY, welche das aufständische Gebiet des gestürzten Imperators Roan Fel zeigt. Davon ausgehend, dass es sich um die "loyale Kernlande" des Imperators handelt, liegt es nahe, folgende Welten für 127 NSY ebenso im Imperialen Raum zu sehen. *von Vinsoth: Chevin (Ephant Mons Rasse!) und Chev *von Lorrd: Lorrdianer (wobei Fastmenschen) *von Argazda: Azgardaner *von Shaum Hii: Kian'thar Im Legacy Era Campaign Guide ist des Weiteren davon die Rede, dass Naboo Hoffnungen in Roan Fel setzte und zudem der Planet der Standort der größten Niederlassung seitens der Imperialen Mission in der gesamten Galaxis sein soll. Somit spricht einiges dafür, die Welt könnte schon vor Kriegsausbruch zum Imperialen Raum gezählt haben, was neben den menschlichen Planetenbewohnern auch Gungans erklären dürfte. Wohlgemerkt bedeuten diese Listen nicht, dass andere Spezies in den imperialen Streitkräften nicht vorstellbar sind. Das freundliche Imperium der frühen Legacy-Ära wird auch anziehend auf andere Rassen gewirkt haben. Zudem ist die galaktische Zivilisation aufgrund von Erkundungen, von Kolonialisierungen, von Deportationen und Verschleppungen als Sklaven sowie aus allerlei wirtschaftlichen Gründen derart durchmischt, dass sich einzelne Vertreter von allen möglichen Völkern im Imperialen Raum niedergelassen haben können. Zum Beispiel werden den Iotranern starke Verbindungen zum Imperium nachgesagt, obwohl deren Heimat am Huttischen Raum, sprich in einer komplett anderen Ecke der Galaxis, liegt. Zumindest zeitweise beschäftigte der InterGalaktische Bankenclan auf Muunilinst (Heimat der Muun) eine "Iotranische Wache". Gut möglich, dass diese sich auch im Nachhinein ansiedelte. Daher sind die Listen als Anregung zu verstehen, ebenso als Hilfestellung, sollte jemand seinen Charakterhintergrund mit einiger Sicherheit versehen wollen. Außerdem sei gesagt, dass ich nun nicht jede denkbare Welt im Imperialen Raum in der Wookieepedia nachgeschlagen habe. Vielleicht findet ein anderer noch ein paar Schätze in der Gestalt von interessanten Völkern. In dem Zusammenhang ist einmal mehr das Sachbuch "The Essential Atlas" von 2009 zu empfehlen. Wer online auf die Pirsch gehen will, dem empfehle ich folgende Wookiepedia-Links: Imperiales Gebiet, 17 - 29 NSY und Imperiales Gebiet, ab 30 NSY (Anm.: Laut einem der letzten Bücher der "Fate of the Jedi"-Reihe befindet sich übrigens der Planet Borleias 43/44 NSY offenbar in imperialer Hand, so dass man gemäß Jacen Solos Angebot im Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg annehmen darf, dass neben Borleias auch Bilbringi fortan imperiale Systeme sind.). Hinter den Kulissen *Das Galaktische Imperium ist eine von mehreren Spielerfraktionen in der Star Wars Rollenspiel Allianz. Siehe auch *''Imperiales Archiv'' - Informationen über das Imperium in der Neue-Republik-Ära *''Rollenspielgruppen in der Legacy-Ära'' - Informationen zu den imperialen Rollenspielen in der Legacy-Ära. *''Galaktische Allianz'' *''Black Sun'' *''Jedi'' *''Sith'' Kategorie:Star Wars Rollenspiel Allianz Kategorie:Galaktisches Imperium (Legacy) * Kategorie:Fraktionen (Legacy)